Unmanned aerial vehicles have become popular among consumers in the market in recent years. The examples of widely used unmanned aerial vehicles may include miniature unmanned aerial vehicles, multi-rotor unmanned aerial vehicles, consumer-level unmanned aerial vehicles, and the like. Sometimes, during the flight of the unmanned aerial vehicle, the flight control command may be sent by a control device to the unmanned aerial vehicle in real time, and the unmanned aerial vehicle may adjust the flying status, such as a flying direction, a distance, and a speed, in real time according to the flight control command.